Transformation
by malikryoulover
Summary: Ten students; Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Atem, Akefia, Marik, Malik, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Seto. All born within a minute of midnight on New Year's Day, 2000. All attending Domino Boarding School. And all concealing animalistic genetics necessary to save Domino, Tokyo, Japan, Asia and the world. Casteshipping, Yamishipping, Hikarishipping, Chaseshipping, Puppyshipping. Genderswitch.
1. Prologue

" _Them_?"

"Have you got a problem with that?"

"N-no, but... they're just children!"

"Newly born into the world after the clock struck midnight on the first on January and also before a minute had passed on the first of January."

"But-"

"They were also born in the year 2000."

"What about-?"

"And their genetic codes match the ones mentioned."

"However-"

" _And_ there is ten of them."

Pause. "I see..."

"This is a terrib... uh, terrific idea, sir."

"You don't need to kiss up to me anymore."

"We don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're both fired."


	2. Chapter 1

Yami Sennen yawned as she ran a brush through her tri-coloured hair in a lame attempt to tame it, her crimson eyes almost closed out of tiredness; she hated Monday mornings.

"Yami!" Her roommate – Joey Wheeler – called from the shared living room as Yami straightened the pink coat and white shirt of her uniform. "We're going to be late!"

"We've got twenty minutes!" Yami yelled back as she pulled on her blue skird before fastening a black choker around her neck.

Hearing Joey's foot tap impatiently on the wooden floors, Yami sighed, dabbed a small bit of cream over a spot marking her pale skin and walked out to meet her. "Fine; I'm coming."

Contradictory to Yami's, Joey's hair was an ordinary blonde colour while her eyes were a warm, honey brown. Her skin – although pale – was less so than Yami's.

"Finally," Joey sighed as Yami pulled her leather satchel onto her back.

"I don't get why you want to go to class so early." Yami shrugged. "It's not like you even listen."

"Well, it's... because!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh." Yami nodded in understanding, smirking. "Seto Kaiba."

"No!" Joey shrieked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "I-I-I just... like being there early now, okay?!"

"Whatever you say," Yami sang as she grabbed the keys to the room and moved towards the door. As she passed the still-blushing Joey, however, her smirk widened. "But if you want to talk to her, you might actually want to _talk_ to her."

"Yami!" Joey yelled, running after her friend, her over-the-shoulder bag hitting her hip with every step she took, slowing her down and causing Yami to place a considerable amount of distance between the two. Hearing the bell ring, the two roommates abandoned the chase and began sprinting towards their first class.


	3. Chapter 2

Duke Devlin sighed as the cold tap water ran through her fingers before running her wet hand through her black hair – her version of combing.

"Are you coming or not?"

Glancing towards her closed bedroom door, Duke sighed. "I'll be there in a moment, Seto..."

She hated Mondays almost as much as her history teacher – Yoshikuni... Who she happened to have first period that day.

Sighing again, she pulled on the girls' uniform, rubbing her green eyes tiredly as she walked outside to see Seto Kaiba sitting on the couch, reading a letter in her hand.

"Seto?" Head turning slowly, Seto glanced up at Duke blankly. Eyes narrowing, Duke made to take the letter. "What's that?"

"It's... it's nothing." Seto glanced down at the paper in her hand before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it into the bin. "One of the maids just sent me something to give Mokuba."

Duke had no siblings, but she knew that Mokuba meant the world to Seto.

Although she nodded, Duke felt a sinking feeling of disbelief as she grabbed her own bag, shoving her hastily copied history homework into her copybook, sighing when she saw that the person she had copied off had said that the king of France during the French Revolution was George Washington.

 _Note to self; never copy off Anzu Mazaki again._ Sighing, the ravenette moved towards the door, glancing back to see Seto picking up her briefcase. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course." Seto pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm just tired. Insomnia is one of the perks of being a teenage CEO in a boarding school."

Duke smiled weakly. "I guess you're right. Come on; let's get to class."


	4. Chapter 3

Malik Ishtar sighed slightly as she glared at her bright blonde hair, her lavender eyes narrowed as she struggled to tame it. She turned her glare to her eyes.

She hated her eyes. She had told everyone that her eyes were naturally blue and that she just wore coloured contacts; it was one of the only two reasons that she hadn't been labelled a freak the first day she had entered Akasaka. But they were natural and no matter what she did the colour wouldn't change. They would show even through the coloured contacts.

The second reason was that she was a part of the school's secret police along with her sister, Marik. The Karuto no Senshi. How they had gotten the position, Malik didn't know. Nor did she know who their counterparts were. But all she knew was that it had taken almost everything she had to get in.

Slipping a golden choker around her neck, Malik glanced at it before buttoning up her shirt.

Walking out into the living room that divided the bedrooms, Malik glanced around. The dorm was no more uncommon than any others at a glance; purple lumpy couch, red rug, brown bookshelves, a coffee table from an expanding Irish company known as Mango Crafts, television, table, chairs and mini-fridge. But there was one piece of furniture that was a stranger to most other rooms.

A marble bust of a lion with a snowflake on its forehead.

No one had asked about it, of course. Everyone was allowed to bring personal items from home to the boarding school. But the bust wasn't exactly from home, nor was it personal.

"Come on, Marik," Malik called as she placed a finger on the snowflake, watching as said area of the lion caved in. Hearing a scraping noise, Malik glanced up to see one of the smaller bookshelves revolving to reveal a large shelf of weapons, tracking devices, cameras, hidden microphones and pretty much everything else that would have made Veronica Mars think she had died and gone to heaven.

"Coming, Mal," came the tired reply as the opposite door opened to reveal Marik in her tired, dishevelled, traditional Monday morning form.

The older of the Egyptian girls had long, waist-lenth, platinum blonde hair, the top of which she gelled into spiked perfection every morning – although it was naturally spiky – and dark lilac eyes that had no pupils. She also had dark tanned skin and wore kohl under her eyes, like Malik. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Marik sighed, grabbing a small knife and strapping it onto her ankle before pocketing a microphone and a camera. "I just didn't sleep well."

"If you say so." Malik shrugged and – after taking three shuriken – walked outside, leaving Marik to gel her hair and ultimately prepare for school in three minutes.


	5. Chapter 4

Akefia Touzoku deposited her bag beside her desk, sitting down before she pulled out a manga book; _Ouran Highschool Host Club_. She wasn't the most social person in the class, and the fact that she looked different didn't help.

Her silvery hair reached her shoulders while her eyes were periwinkle. And it didn't help that she had a long scar down the side of her face or that she favoured the boys' uniform over the girls'.

"Hey, Akefia."

"Hey," Akefia murmured in reply, not looking up from her manga as Atem Sennen sat down beside her. "Still not wearing the girls' uniform?"

"The day I put that on is the day Seto sells her company," Atem snorted, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

That generally marked the end of their conversations due to the fact that whenever Atem began daydreaming, she would completely zone out. This time, she glanced at Akefia after a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"That depends." Akefia looked up warily, not accustomed to the sweet tone the taller girl was using.

"Do you like girls or boys?"

"Uh..." Akefia blushed and looked away. "...Both..."

Atem seemed to be about to respond until someone yanked Akefia's manga out of her hand. "What are you reading, Touzoku?"

"Give it back," Akefia snarled, looking up to see Anzu Mazaki.

"Didn't catch that." Anzu smirked as he glanced at the book before ripping out as many of the pages as he could and throwing them across the room. "Kids' manga."

"I thought I told you to give it back!" Akefia's voice had risen, causing most of the students to glance in her direction as she stood up and glared at Takumi.

Eyes narrowing into a silent challenge, Anzu smirked at Akefia – who remained pensive for a moment before lunging over her desk at the boy.

Fist hit gut, foot kicked shin, head hit chest, teeth met arms and Akefia's neck found itself trapped in the crook of Anzu's elbow. Clawing at his hand desperately, Akefia growled as she struggled to find the necessary oxygen to survive when Anzu's hold on her tightened.

"Let her go."

Anzu glanced up to see that Atem was now standing, glaring at her.

"What was that?" Anzu scowled, his grip tightening even further as black and white dots swam in front of Akefia's line of vision. "Are you actually telling me what to do?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do." Anzu shrugged slightly. "You see, I only care what a woman has to say when she's describing my dick, and I never care what a cross-dresser like you has to say."

"Call me that again." Atem's teeth were gritted, her jaw line hard, eyes blazing with crimson fire. "I _dare_ you."

Dropping Akefia as the tanned girl gasped for breath, Anzu smirked and walked towards Atem's desk, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, pushing it further when she tried to kick him. Leaning in to her ear as the tri-coloured haired girl squirmed, Anzu smirked and whispered, "Cross-dresser."

Before Atem could do anything in response however, Anzu found himself sprawled on the floor, his stomach aching. Looking up, his sea-blue eyes narrowed into a glare seeing a girl with waist-length white hair and blood-coloured eyes, fists clenched. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you."

"What the fuck, bitch?" Anzu spat, staggering up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Bakura Touzoku." The girl narrowed her eyes. "I started school here five minutes ago. You know; I was the one you were supposed to show around."

Anzu's glare wavered slightly. "So you hit the most popular guy in school to defend a spineless wimp?"

"No," Bakura snarled, stalking back to her seat. "I hit the biggest dick to help someone who stood up for my sister."


	6. Chapter 5

Ryou Bakura's wide, chocolate brown eyes swivelled around as her sister sat down beside her again while Akefia sat down in her seat and thanked Atem grudgingly – who shrugged and went back to her daydream. "What was that?"

When Anzu hadn't shown up at the office, two sisters had made their way to class on their own. Glancing at her, Bakura shrugged. "He pissed me off. I hit him. Why are you surprised?"

"I thought we agreed not to fight, at least on the first day..."

Bakura shrugged again. "Then he shouldn't have been a dick."

"Hey." Before Ryou could say anything else, a girl with brown hair smiled and sat next to Bakura, his brown eyes friendly. "That was really cool what you did just now."

Turning her head to glare at the girl – Tristan Taylor – Bakura edged away from her. "Fuck off. Unless they give me a reason to, I don't trust people."

Tristan's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at Ryou – who shrugged apologetically. "Then why did you help Atem?"

"You mean the girl who stood up for Akefia?" Bakura nodded towards Atem, closing her eyes as Tristan nodded. "She stood up for my sister. I don't know about you, but that earns her points in my book."


	7. Chapter 6

Yugi Mutou sighed, relaxing her grip on the knife strapped to her wrist. She would have hated to reveal herself as one of the Karuto no Senshi, especially since she didn't know who her two counterparts were.

But then again, the Karuto no Senshi had to stop fighting on campus, especially when in unfair circumstances. If Atem had been given another three seconds, she would have had Anzu unconscious on the floor.

No one knew how since the tanned girl didn't partake in any extra-curricular activities other than Egyptian Club and after-school pilates (which Yugi had reason to believe were a lot more difficult than they looked), but she was one of the best fighters in the school.

Blowing a lock of blonde hair out of her amethyst eyes, Yugi glanced up as a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes sat down beside him. "Hey, Mai."

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi glanced at Mai. He was the only person who knew that Yugi was part of the Karuto no Senshi. "What do you want anyway?"

"Why didn't you stop him – Anzu?" Mai frowned slightly, hand on the extending kendo sword in his pocket. Despite the fact that he wasn't part of the Karuto no Senshi, they did recognise his skill and had given him a few weapons in case he needed to stop a fight and Yugi wasn't around.

"Atem was capable of taking care of herself," Yugi explained quietly. "Besides; if I was to intervene, it would have been to help Anzu before Atem broke every worthless bone in his body."


	8. Chapter 7

Joey yawned as she pulled the earphones from her ears and lifted her head from her desk to see Yoshikuni yelling at Atem.

"I expected better of you Ms. Sennen!" As Atem nodded absentmindedly, Yoshikuni-sensei glanced around. "Was anyone else involved in the injury of Anzu Mazaki?"

"I was." Immediately, Bakura stood up and – after a moment's hesitation – so did Akefia.

 _They got Mazaki?_ Joey's eyes lit up as she stood up as well. _No way am I letting them take all the credit._

Yoshikuni's eyes ran around the room as Seto, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Yugi and Joey also stood up.

Ten in total, all of whom had a grudge against Anzu. Well except Ryou, but she had been half pulled up by Bakura. More than half of them were probably just lying to get some credit for fighting him or to help Atem. But Yoshikuni didn't pay heed to the voice in her head telling her this.

As long as she had someone to punish for hurting her favourite student, she was happy. "Detention for two weeks, starting today."


	9. Chapter 8

Ryou sighed, resting her head against the yellow-painted wall beside her, her white hair sliding out from behind her ear and obstructing her vision.

She hated detention, but it was worth it to see Anzu's face when he realised that Atem, Akefia and Bakura weren't getting all the blame.

Glancing up as the door slid open, Ryou groaned as Yoshikuni walked in, her black hair greasy, her face pink and her brown eyes thin and puffy.

"I'm not going to be able to supervise this detention," she announced sternly, "but if I hear any complaints about noise, I'll make sure that every single one of you is suspended for at least a week."

As Yoshikuni-sensei slammed the door shut, Joey shrugged and glanced around. "What now?"

* * *

"Sir, an unknown energy source is entering the atmosphere!"

"Stop it."

"We can't! It's too strong!"

"Where is it set for?"

"Domino Boarding School!"

Sigh. "I had hoped they would have had a little more time..."

"Sir?"

"...Leave it. It's now up to the Guardians. I just hope that they're ready for this..."


	10. Chapter 9

Atem's eyes widened as the building began shaking and she grabbed the table she was sitting at in an effort to remain stationary, teeth gritted.

Around her, screams and cries of fear filled the air from the rest of the school, but everyone in the detention room was silent, bar the occasional grunt of pain as they were thrown from one desk onto another.

"W-w-what's going on?!" Ryou yelled as Atem shook her head.

After a minute, the shaking died down along with the shrieks leaving the building in an abyss of silence.

The group of ten glanced at one another in confusion before turning towards the door as the sounds of slow, heavy footfalls reached their ears.

A large shadow paused outside the door before turning and punching through the wooden material and ripping the door off its hinges.

Running towards the largest window in the room with the others, Atem glanced over her shoulder to see the head and torso of a bull with the legs and arms of a man, only about three times as tall as either of them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Malik yelled as Seto glanced back at it.

"Minotaur; it can only move forwards, but it's fast and strong!"

Atem nodded in understanding before pushing the window open and helping Ryou onto the sill.

The minotaur moved towards them slowly, as if to say that their efforts were futile.

One by one, Atem, Akefia and Yami helped everyone out, Atem turning to Akefia as Yami leapt outside by herself. "Go!"

"No way." Akefia shook her head, the minotaur only steps away from them. "You first."

Before Atem could say anything else however, the minotaur let out a loud bellow and grabbed Akefia, swinging her around as the silver-haired girl yelled in terror.

"Akefia!" Atem cried as the minotaur flung the girl aside, causing her to crash into the wall with a loud thud before falling to the ground limply.

Growling, Atem darted under the minotaur's outstretched arm as he charged at her only to crash into the wall. She crouched next to Akefia to see her chest rising and falling so slowly that she had barely noticed it. "Akefia..."

Turning to glare at the minotaur, Atem slowly stood up as Bakura glanced back inside to see what was taking her and Akefia so long. "You... I... I'm going to kill you!"

As the girl began glowing a bright gold colour, Bakrua's eyes widened as she glanced back at everyone else. "You guys have to see this! Something's happening to Atem!"

Immediately, Yami and Yugi pushed past Bakura and jumped into the room, eyes widening as they saw their sister.

Hair wildly blowing around her, Atem narrowed her eyes and cupped her hands over her heart. "Henkan! Miakyatto Shisei!"

Her clothes were ripped from her body – which began glowing so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes – and her hair lengthened until it was at her waist. A long meerkat tail grew from her tailbone as a white miniskirt, white shirt, dark brown tailcoat and dark brown leggings covered her body.

Meerkat ears grew from her head and seven whiskers from either cheek as her eyes grew a small bit, although still retaining their crimson colour.

Grabbing a long staff that had materialised in a burst of golden dust, the glowing colour around her died down as she smirked. "Yuki no Miakyatto!"

Rushing at the minotaur, Atem struck it with her staff, causing it to bellow in pain as Bakura jumped inside and ran over to Akefia – who was flinching as she blinked open her eyes and rubbed her head in pain.

"That was my friend, you son of a bitch," Atem snarled as she hit the minotaur again only for the creature to grab her staff. Eyes narrowed, Atem let go of the staff, ran towards the wall and used it as a way to accelerate herself before kicking the minotaur's head.

The creature let out a startled bellow and let go of the staff, shaking his head to remove the ringing from his ears. Grabbing her staff again, Atem plunged it into the minotaur's chest, watching as its blood splattered the walls and windows behind it without flinching or removing her staff until the minotaur collapsed ad disappeared – along with its blood – in a flash of light.

Atem smirked before exhaustion hit her and she fell to her knees. She gasped for breath, sweat trickling down her forehead. "Gyaku Henkan! N-Ningen Shisei!"

Another flash of light left Atem in her original form, on her hands and knees, struggling to stand.

Looking up as a hand came into her vision, Atem smiled slightly seeing Akefia offering to help her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled, accepting the help.

Akefia looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I should be the one thanking you," she muttered. Atem chuckled and turned to see Barkua, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Tristan and Duke staring at her open mouthed.

Duke backed away slightly, her eyes wide. "What are you?!"

* * *

"The creature has been destroyed."

"Miakyatto is now reverting to human form."

Sigh. "Thank God..."


	11. Chapter 10

Atem sighed, looking up at the ceiling as the luminous clock beside her struck seven minutes past three in the morning. She usually didn't care what people thought about her... but everyone save her sisters and Akefia had been terrified.

Terrified of her.

Sighing again, Atem swung her legs over the side of her bed, sliding on her slippers and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, not caring that she was shivering in her green cotton tank top and shorts or that it was prohibited for tenth graders to go outside their dorms after eleven.

She needed a walk.

* * *

"Sir, there's been a security breach!"

"Again?! What is it this time?!"

"Checking it up now, sir... it's a siren!"

"Shit."

"And it's heading for Domino again!"

" _Shit_. Miakyatto won't be able to transform again!"

"What do we do, sir?"

Sigh. "Nothing. Let it pass. If we don't, it will go somewhere else, and Miakyatto has more of a chance against it than any civilians."

"Are you su-"

"You've been on this job for twelve hours, and if you stay another twelve, you'll be the first person to last an entire day with me. Do you want to ruin that chance?!"

Pause. "No, sir. It's passing through now."


	12. Chapter 11

Atem sighed as she leaned against the banister protecting her from falling to the concrete ground three stories bellow. Suddenly hearing a slight chuckle, she whipped around to see a woman with dripping black hair, a perfect hourglass body and beautiful facial features wearing a slinky purple dress. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ren," the woman stated, smiling sweetly. "And I can see what wonderful dreams you have."

"You don't know a thing about me," Atem snarled only to be cut off.

"Returning home to Egypt, becoming an important member of the government, actually doing something good for the country," Ren purred, examining her blue-painted nails. "Fine dreams indeed."

"How did you...?" Atem shook her head in confusion, tensing as Ren reached forward and ran a hand down her cheek, creating a thin line of water.

"What's your name, child?"

"A-Atem Sennen," Atem stammered before she could stop herself.

"Variant of Atum..." Ren tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Have you ever heard of a song called _Mordred's Lullaby_?"

Shaking her head, Atem tensed even further as Ren smiled softly and placed an arm on her shoulder. "It's beautiful. Would you like me to sing it for you?"

Unable to stop herself, Atem nodded slowly, her eyes closing softly as Ren opened her mouth. " _Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep. Child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep._ "

Smile turning to smirk as Atem fell to the ground, Ren continued singing, watching gleefully as Atem slowly rose again, her eyes still closed as she moved inch by inch towards the banister. _"Guileless child, I'll shape your belief."_

* * *

Akefia shot up in her bed, sweat trickling down her face, her heart pounding. Glancing around her room, she sighed before lying down again. No minotaur, no blood, no pain.

Just her room.

After another minute, she stood up and walked outside, pulling on her dressing gown to cover her nightdress. There was no use just lying in bed if she couldn't sleep. She needed a walk.


	13. Chapter 12

Akefia yawned as she stepped outside her dorm room, eyes closed as she stretched, cracking the bones in the palm of her hand.

A moment later, she tensed and glanced behind her, paranoia getting the best of her. However, nothing was there other than her shadow.

"This sucks," she muttered angrily, hands in her pockets. "I hate it; I'm terrified of something that's dead."

 _"Guileless child, I'll shape your belief,"_ a soft, melodious voice drifted towards her on the breeze causing her to freeze.

Not even the teachers should be out at that hour in the night – or morning, she supposed.

Suddenly, the blood drained from her face for a reason that she was unsure of and he began pelting in the direction of Atem's dorm. _Atem... she's in trouble. I can feel it._

* * *

"Sir, the siren has entered."

"And Miakyatto?"

"We're unsure, sir; we're still trying to get a lock on her."

"Well hurry up or your jobs will be on the line!"

"Hurrying, sir... she's under the siren's control."

"What's it forcing her to do?"

Pause. "It's trying to get her to jump off of a platform three stories high."

 _"Fuck!_ What about the others?"

"Only one is awake, but he's unaware."

Sigh. "I guess we just have to hope for the best then."

"Can't you-"

"Do something? No. The only reason we were allowed keep the project running was because we swore not to interfere; only monitor. Now keep trying to find a way to interfere without breaking any rules!"

"Yes...sir..."


	14. Chapter 13

Akefia skidded to a halt at the foot of a flight of stairs leading up to the floor Atem's room was on, panting - although not from exertion, but the adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

She struggled to take a calming breath before sprinting up the stairs, the singing getting louder with every step she took.

 _"-Will die in returning the birthright he stole."_

Finally, she reached the top of the steps, pausing to take in the scene before her. The singer was a woman with long hair that was seemingly wet with a perfect hourglass body and beautiful facial features wearing a slinky purple dress.

But Akefia's attention was quickly diverted to Atem, letting out a gasp as she began to climb over the protective barrier that stopped people from falling the three stories down to the concrete car park beneath. "No!"

She lunged forwards, shoving the girl away from the banister and into a far wall as the woman stopped singing and scowled. "What did you do that for? I was having fun!"

" _You_ were making her do that?!" Akefia's eyes widened in realisation. "You're a siren..."

"Ren's the name," she giggled, cocking her head to one side before spreading her arms out. "And now I think it's your turn! _Dancing bears, painted wings-"_

Before her voice could take effect on her, Akefia plugged her fingers into her ears, but Atem slowly stood again, her eyes still closed as she moved back towards the banister.

Eyes widening, Akefia shouldered her out of the way as Ren giggled.

"It's either saving her or yourself, darling; you can't do both!"

"Then I choose her," Akefia snarled angrily, surprising the siren. "My friends are more important to me than myself, and I owe her."

Quickly, she clapped her hands over her ears, bracing herself as Ren opened her mouth and continued singing. " _Things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings; once upon a December."_

She then paused and glared at the tense Akefia. "Why aren't you moving?!"

"Huh?" Akefia blinked in slight surprise before smiling at Atem, glaring at Ren over her shoulder. "It's something you wouldn't understand; I'm willing myself to protect my friend, and that's just more powerful than your manipulations."

Slowly, she stood up, the wind whipping her hair into her face as a light golden colour began to surround her. Narrowing her eyes, Akefia cupped her hands over her heart. "Henkan! Usagi Shisei!"

Her clothes were ripped from her body – which began glowing so brightly that Ren had to close her eyes – and her hair lengthened to her elbows. A fluffy, white bunny tail grew from her tailbone as a white tunic with a golden hem covered her body, ending at her knees. A golden power-band appeared on her left ankle and right wrist.

White rabbit ears grew from her head and five long whiskers from either cheek as her eyes widened and turned red in colour.

Grabbing a dagger that had formed from a lump of steel in front of her as her teeth sharpened, the glowing colour around her died down as she smirked slightly, twirling the dagger in one hand. "Chūjitsuna no Usagi!"

"..." Ren blinked. "You're a bunny."

Akefia growled, teeth bared as she eyed Ren for a brief moment before sprinting forward, remaining on the balls of her feet.

"Nice try," Ren snarled, easily dodging to the side and grabbing Akefia's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back, "but I won't be as easy to defeat as the minotaur was."

"How do you know about that?" Akefia yelped as Ren's grip on her arm tightened.

She leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "That's for me to know and you to guess."

Apparently Akefia had anticipated her doing so though, for she quickly stabbed at her side with her dagger, forcing her to leap back to avoid being killed.

"You know, for a creature that's supposed to be based off water," Akefia panted, eyes narrowed, "you sure give off a lot of hot air."

"Shut up!" Ren shrieked, sprinting at her and striking her throat with the side of her hand, causing her to stagger and drop her weapon, gasping for breath.

Not wasting any time, Ren kicked the dagger out of Akefia's reach before sucker-punching her, catching her throat before she could fall flat on her face, although she fell to her knees.

"I did warn you that I'd be a challenge," she whispered as her grip tightened, her sharp, purple-polished nails digging into her skin as she clawed at her hand desperately in order to release some of the pressure on her throat.

"Let her go."

Neither of them had heard Atem wake up, so when Ren looked over her shoulder to see the girl glaring at her, her eyes widened in surprise. "And what are you doing to do if I don't?"

Atem's glare darkened. "Henkan! Miakyatto Shisei!"

When the glowing light around her faded to reveal her hybrid form, she didn't waste any time in rushing forward and kicking Ren away from Akefia. Akefia fell forward, gasping for breath.

"Akefia?" She felt a hand on her shoudler. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." She looked up to see Atem holding out a hand to help her up. She hesitated before taking it. "Thanks."

Atem smiled and helped her up. "Don't worry about it."

"Just kiss already," Ren groaned.

Atem glared at her. "I almost forgot about you."

Ren smirked and opened her mouth, but before she could sing again, Atem punched her in the face. Hard. And Ren had been standing just in front of the banister. "That's for trying to kill us," she snarled as Ren toppled over with a scream.

The siren hit the ground and disappeared after a moment, leaving only a puddle of water behind.

Atem sighed in relief. "Gyaku Henkan! Ningen Shisei!" She returned to her human form. Akefia quickly mimicked her actions, exhaustion and pain rushing through her body.

She was about to fall to her knees again when suddenly, half of her weight was relieved and she glanced up to see Atem pulling her arm over her shoulders in an effort to support her. "What are you doing, Sennen?"

"Helping you." Atem smiled at her. "You need it."

Akefia scowled. "No I-"

"Yes, you do," Atem insisted. "Come on. You're in no state to go back to your dorm. You can sleep in my room.

Akefia reluctantly nodded. "Thanks."

Atem grinned. "No problem." She paused. "We caused a lot of noise though, and so did the minotaur earlier. I wonder why no one came out..."

"I'm just glad they didn't, for whatever reason," Akefia shook her head. "I wouldn't like to explain it to them."

"Me neither." Atem shivered slightly, walking into her dorm with Akefia. "Come on; you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Akefia shook her head. "No way. That's not fair on you; we can share it. The beds are big enough, right?"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Akefia nodded. "Thanks, Kefi."

Akefia blushed slightly at the nickname. "No problem."

* * *

"Usagi is now returning to human form."

"Excellent." Pause. "There's nothing else, right?"

"No sir; I don't think any will be passing through until at least tomorrow."

"Good; we need time to work on our project."

"You mean...?"

"Yes; Project Number Six Nine Five Jay; Cupcake Factory."

"Who came up with that name?"

"My five year old niece. Do you want to change it?"

"N-no sir. Project Cupcake Factory is fine."

"Damn; I'm never going to get rid of it. Ahem. Prepare the router."

"Preparing sir; it will be ready in ten minutes and thirty seven point two seconds."

"Excellent."


	15. Chapter 14

"...Akefia?"

Akefia glanced over at Atem, barely able to see her in the darkness. "What?"

"Do you like boys or girls?"

Akefia's face went bright red. "W-what?! I already told you; boys!"

Atem met her gaze evenly. "Tell me the truth."

Akefia's blush darkened and she quickly looked away. "...Girls..."

Atem shifted onto her side, propped up on her elbow. "And do you like me?"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"You always seem to blush whenever I ask you something personal." Atem smirked and grasped Akefia's chin, turning her head so that she was forced to meet Atem's gaze. "Like now."

Akefia hesitated. "Even if I did, it's not like it would matter."

"Why do you say that?" Atem blinked.

Akefia shrugged. "It's true, isn't it? You've got a rich family. You're basically a Princess without a crown. I grew up on the street stealing for food until I got the chance to go here."

"Your point?" Atem leaned down to the point where their lips were brushing.

"Princesses don't kiss theives," Akefia mumbled.

"Too bad." Atem pressed her lips against Akefia's.

Akefia's eyes widened. She hesitated, about to push Atem away. Then she found herself returning the kiss.

Atem smirked and nipped her lower lip gently. She parted her lips, granting Atem entrance. Atem dipped her tongue into Akefia's mouth, running her hands up her sides. Akefia moaned softly, causing Atem's smirk to grow.

Akefia's hands wrapped around Atem's neck as the latter's hands ran up her nightdress. Atem discarded the garment, kissing down Akefia's neck. Akefia bit back a soft moan.

"Don't," Atem murmured, nipping and sucking her soft spot.

A strangled moan escaped Akefia's mouth. "B-But Joey-"

"Won't hear. She sleeps through the morning bell every day."

Akefia hesitated before moaning as Atem gently massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples. Atem smirked and kissed down Akefia's chest. Akefia's moans grew louder as Atem gently ran a finger in a circle around her clit. "Atem..."

"Yes?" Atem smirked.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

Akefia blushed and looked away. "Don't make me say it."

"But how am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

All Akefia could do was moan as Atem continued to tease her. Atem slid two fingers into her, continuing to rub her clit. Akefia's eyes widened and she almost screamed in pleasure.

"Music," Atem purred, gently moving her fingers and stroking Akefia's g-spot.

Heat built up in Akefia's stomach as she arched her back. "A-Atem, I'm close..."

Atem smirked and increased the speed of her strokes. "Cum for me, Kefi." Akefia came with a strangled moan, her body going limp.

Atem licked her fingers clean before lying beside Akefia again. The smaller Egyptian nuzzled against Atem. Atem wrapped her arms around Akefia and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Kefi."

"'Love you too, Atem," Akefia murmured sleepily, resting her head on Atem's chest.

Atem smiled softly and closed her eyes. "Sleep well."

"You too..."

* * *

Okay, just before anyone says something about Atem being smaller than Akefia in the manga and anime, I know that and I know that Akefia's older than Atem. That's why I made Atem taller. I believe she'd be a bit taller than Akefia if they were the same age. So she's the seme, she's taller, and she's older.


	16. Chapter 15

Akefia sighed in boredom as she sat on the stools of the classroom that was empty of everyone other than the her and the other nine students in detention, a supervising teacher included.

Still wary of Atem, everyone other than Akefia, Yugi and Yami were avoiding her and - although she was putting up a brave face - Akefia could tell it was upsetting her.

 _In fairness, who_ wouldn't _it upset?_ The thief reasoned, glancing at the tri-coloured haired girl who was listening to music on her iPod. _We're freaks who destroy creatures that shouldn't even exist._ Akefia rested her head on Atem's shoulder. Atem smiled at her and she returned it.

Hearing someone sit down, the two looked up to see Malik smiling. "Don't worry about them; they'll come around eventually."

"Right," Atem snorted, flicking a lock of hair over one shoulder. "I mean, all I did was turn into a meerkat-hybrid that kills monsters; completely normal."

"Don't sell yourself short; you saved us," she argued. _Which is something I should have done._

Before anyone could say anything else about the matter, Yugi narrowed her eyes, staring out the window. "Guys? Birds aren't supposed to have purple feathers and green hair, are they?"

"No," Marik scoffed, a few chairs away from the youngest Sennen sister.

"Then duck!" Yugi screamed, lunging under the table as a loud sound that Akefia recognised as the shattering of glass echoed through the room.

Whipping around after the glass had all fallen, she narrowed her eyes at the creature that had just entered the room. "A harpy..."

The harpy had long, messy green hair that reached her shoulder blades and the feathers covering her arms were bright purple in colour. Covering her body was a simple brown cloak buttoned up all of the way, and her bare feet and hands revealing long, sharp claws where her nails should have been.

"You ready?"

Glancing up, Akefia watched as Atem slowly stood up before smirking. "I was _born_ ready."

"Wonderful," Atem narrowed her eyes. "Henkan-!"

"Transform, you will not," the harpy squawked, grabbing Atem's wrists and clasping them tightly in one hand, her claws digging into the Egyptian's skin. "Orders to capture you have I!"

"Not on my watch," Akefia growled, catching everyone's attention. "Henkan! Usagi-"

"Transform either, you won't," the harpy cackled, latching onto Akefia as well before flapping her wings and lifting into the air. "But say goodbye you may!"

"No!" Malik yelled as she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve and hurled in at the harpy only for her to dodge it.

"A 'Karuto no Senshi'," Yugi gasped, but Malik didn't ponder over it for long.

Nor did Joey for that matter, and as the harpy quickly flew out of the window, they both leapt forwards, catching one of her ankles each and dragging her down a few inches before she glared at them. "Come you may, but enjoy you won't."

With that, she disappeared in a flurry of feathers, the broken window suddenly repairing itself as if nothing had ever happened.

A moment later, Yoshikuni walked into the room, glaring at the six shell-shocked students. "Well? Detention's over; you can go."

"But, sensei-!" Duke protested.

"Unless you ten want another week's detention, you will leave now and someone will get me a coffee," Yoshikuni snarled, watching with her beady eyes as each of the remaining students left.

But one thought was on all of their minds as they left; why didn't Yoshikuni seem to notice the absence of the four captured students?


	17. Chapter 16

Joey groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her head pounding. All that she remembered after she grabbed the harpy was the feeling of being squeezed into a thin, metal pipe and then there was nothing but darkness.

Hearing something move, she turned her head, wincing as she felt her ear scrape off the concrete floor that she was lying on. "Hello?"

"Oh thank gods you're awake," she heard a voice sigh in relief as the owner of the voice stumbled towards her. "We thought you were dead!"

" _We_?" Joey pressed as a third voice joined the conversation.

"It's Atem and Malik."

Joey blinked in surprise, forcing herself into a sitting position as her eyes adjusted to the weak light seeping through a small crack in the wall enough to see a heavy oaken door barricading their escape, a small pile of hay in one corner, a bucket and a bowl of water and bread. "Where are we?"

"We don't know," Malik admitted after a moment of silence. "Neither of us can remember anything after the harpy grabbed us."

Suddenly, Joey's thoughts cleared enough to remember the fourth person that had been held captive by the harpy. "Is Akefia awake?"

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence before Atem spoke. "We don't know; she wasn't with us when we woke up."

"Then where is she?"


	18. Chapter 17

Akefia groaned as she was slowly pulled out of her unconscious state, no light peeking through her eyelids like it generally would.

Slowly, she sat up, finding herself in a dark room with two lamps as a light source, sitting on a king-sized four poster bed in an outfit that she had most certainly not been wearing when she had arrived.

She was in a silken, black nightdress with a purple laced hem that barely covered her chest or rear, although thankfully she was still wearing her bra and knickers... which ironically matched the nightdress.

 _This was planned,_ she realised as she slid off the bed, her hair cascading down to her shoulders in soft waves only to whip around as she heard a soft chuckle.

"So you're finally awake."

"Who's there?" She snarled, eyes narrowed in concentration as they adjusted to the light enough to see a dark figure sitting cross-legged on a couch.

"I have many names." He shrugged, slowly standing up and walking towards the seventeen year old. "But I suppose you can call me Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" She blinked as he walked into the light, revealing his features. He had long, light hair and was wearing an expensive red suit.

He opened his arms, a smirk on his face. "Akefia Touzoku, you're about to become a true woman."

Realising what he was implying, Akefia backed away. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Really?" Pegasus cocked his head to one side. "Not even if your friends are in danger?"

"I have no friends," she snarled, eyes narrowed as Pegasus smirked and pointed a television remote at the large flat screen television.

"Really?" He repeated as a video recording of Atem, Joey and Malik trapped in a cell that was slowly filling with a murky, black, oil-like liquid flickered to life, Atem clawing at the walls in desperation. "So you don't care if they die?"

"No," Akefia gasped, all pretence gone. "Please don't..."

Pegasus smirked, turning off the television. "Of course, that is only an image of the future. Right now they are quite safe and will remain that way as long as you do what I say and I enjoy it."

"You monster," Akefia snarled, fists clenching. "Henkan! Usagi Shisei!"

However, no golden light surrounded her and she blinked in confusion. "W-what's going on? Why can't I transform?"

"Simple; there's a charm on this room that prevents any form of magic – or whatever you want to call it – without my permission." Pegasus smirked. "And of course, you don't have it. So what will it be, Fia-chan? Losing your innocence or your friends?"

After a moment, Akefia's fists unclenched and she stared down at the floor, her silence giving Pegasus his answer as he spread out his arms. "Come to me, darling."

Slowly, Akefia walked into his arms.

* * *

I can't write out the next part... Sorry... It just seriously hurts... I feel so bad for her...


	19. Chapter 18

In the darkness, a figure shifted slightly, his eyes glowing like lamps as Pegasus teleported in front of him. "I thought I told you not to take as long this time."

"My apologies, master." The light-haired man swept into a bow. "But she was amazing."

"Pervert," the figure snorted, running one black-clawed, pale hand over his arm which was covered in black hairs.

"But it does the job." Pegasus smirked. "She won't oppose you for a while, and I'll move onto her other female friends soon."

"Very well," the dark figure sighed, pulling his black cloak tighter around himself. "Just make sure that the other two remain unaware."

"Understood." Pegasus bowed again before teleporting out of the room, leaving the figure wallow in his darkness.


	20. Chapter 19

Akefia gasped for breath as she landed on the cold, stone floors of the cell, the teleportation having been easier than the first, but still tiring.

"Akefia?" A voice yelped as three pairs of feet scurried towards her.

Glancing at the trio in front of her, Akefia couldn't help but sob.

Atem's eyes widened in shock as she heard the sob escape Akefia's mouth.

She gently wrapped her arms around Akefia, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry," Akefia choked out. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," Atem murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Before long, Akefia had cried herself to sleep in Atem's arms.

None of them knew what the Egyptian had gone through, but what they did know was that whoever caused her to cry for what may have been one of the first times in her life would pay.

And they would be the ones to deal the revenge.


	21. Chapter 20

"What do you think happened to her?" Malik whispered hesitantly, glancing at the sleeping Akefia.

Her silver hair was messier than usual and her brows were knitted into a tight frown of fear, sweat trickling down her forehead as she whimpered in her sleep.

"I don't know," Atem murmured softly.

A few minutes of silence reigned over the tired trio, none of them having slept in case something should happen to Akefia again.

It was then that the harpy appeared in the room and grabbed Akefia again.

"Don't even think about it," Atem snarled, lunging at the hybrid as it grabbed her girlfriend's arm.

"Bring her to master, I must," she squawked, fluttering out of the way of Atem's fist. "Get punished, I won't!"

She ducked under Atem's arm and grabbed Akefia's arm again, but by that stage, Malik had pulled several shuriken out of her sleeve and was hurling them at her while Joey and Atem stood protectively over Akefia.

"We already told you," Malik yelled. "No way in freaking hell are you taking her!"

The harpy yelped and flew backwards, only to crash into Joey, who tried to grab her.

Unfortunately for all of them, that was exactly what the harpy had been waiting for. As she dodged, causing Joey to stumble and fall, Atem ran over to help her, so the harpy was able to swoop in and grab not only Akefia, but Malik as well.

"No!" Atem yelled the creature disappeared with the two girls. "Damn it!"

"So what are we going to do?" Malik asked hesitantly as Atem shook her head, sitting down.

"There's only one thing that we can do; we wait."


	22. Chapter 21

"Any luck in locating Miakyatto and Usagi?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

Sigh. "So they're with _him_? For sure?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Very well then. Is Project Cupcake Factory ready?"

"No sir; the rest have to become aware."

"So what you're saying is-"

"That until the remaining twelve become aware, the fate of the world is in two teenagers' hands."

"That's just great…"


	23. Chapter 22

When Malik opened her eyes again, all that she could see was darkness. At first she thought that it was night, but then she realised how hard it was to blink.

Slowly, she raised her hands to her eyes, finding that she had been blindfolded.

She almost screamed, but then someone behind her untied the blindfold.

After blinking a few times to get used to the light, she turned, finding a light haired man standing behind her, the blindfold in hand. "Who are you?"

"I have many names." he shrugged. "But you can call me Pegasus."

"Where are we and where's Akefia?" She asked forcefully.

"Where we are is none of your concern." Pegasus smirked playfully. "And Fia-chan is right here, Mali-chan."

Malik winced. "Please don't call me that."

"Okay, then." Pegasus shrugged. "I prefer Malik-chan anyway."

Forcing herself not to gag, Malik peered behind Pegasus to find Akefia lying on a bed, still frowning and muttering in her sleep.

"You did that to her, didn't you."

It wasn't a question, more a statement.

"Yes, and no." Pegasus shrugged. "I did something that led to her situation, but I didn't intend to."

"That doesn't make any difference! You hurt her!" Malik yelled, moving as though to run towards the other Egyptian, but Pegasus caught her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Although Malik squirmed in his grip, he managed to keep a tight hold of her wrist. She reached for one of her weapons, but they were gone. "We're going to have a little fun."

"How?" Malik gulped.

Pegasus smirked and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the interior of the bedroom warped and became a large cave with diamonds, sapphires and other jewels embedded into the walls.

Malik's uniform changed to a long, black cape over a matching dress that barely reached her thighs with a low v-neck. Her hair was loose and her shoes had become pointed and black while her nails were much longer and painted black. Finally, she held a wand in her hand.

Akefia on the other hand was wearing a see-through red dress that was slightly longer than Koharu's with long, flowing sleeves. On her head rested a golden tiara and make-up made her face look absolutely perfect. Covering her feet were satin red slippers and her hands were tightly bound by a thin rope.

"Role-playing," Pegasus explained as he snapped his fingers again, levitating Akefia to an area of rock that looked similar to a bed. "You're the evil witch trying to kill the princess and marry me – the prince – and I'm trying to rescue the princess, but you cast a love spell on me. By that stage, Fia-chan should have woken up, so we can have even more fun."

Malik frowned. It sounded like an innocent children's game, save the love spell, and not just because it was magic. She wasn't even slightly surprised that magic was real at that stage after seeing Sachiko become a fox-hybrid to fight a minotaur, getting kidnapped by a harpy and watching her best friend cry for the first time.

It was the fact that it was a _love_ spell that she had to use that confused her.

She scowled at Pegasus. "Why should I?"

"You see this button?" He held up a remote control, pointing to a small green button. Malik nodded. "If I press that button, your friends will die."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Malik raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You don't." Pegasus shrugged, finger moving closer to the button. "But do you want to try me?"

"No!" Malik raised her hands, not noticing Pegasus glance warily at the wand. "I'll do it!"

"Good." Pegasus nodded. "Now let's get into character."

Malik nodded, taking a deep breath as Pegasus ran towards Akefia. "My lady, I've found you!"

"N-not so fast," Malik called, raising her wand. "She's not going anywhere!"

"Get back, vile creature of the dark!" Pegasus called. Malik held back a gag at his horrible acting.

"You won't be saying that in a minute!" Malik pointed her wand at him. "Uh… love spell… thing!"

Pegasus froze, his eyes widening as though he were properly seeing Malik for the first time. "You're… beautiful…"

"Huh?" Malik blinked. "Oh, uh… right. Now you…"

"Will love you forever," Pegasus whispered as he strode towards her.

Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her up against the wall. "What are you doing?" Malik gasped.

"Just role-playing." Pegasus smirked as she struggled to escape him. He leaned in towards her neck, licking it softly as she shuddered.

"S-stop," she pleaded, her eyes wide in horror.

"You cast the love spell." He shrugged. "It's your own fault."

He threw her towards the ground and she winced, ready for the painful contact, only to gasp as her body was met by the soft silkiness of bed sheets instead.

Before Pegasus could do anything however, a quiet groan was heard from 'Princess Fia-chan' and Pegasus smirked. "I think it's time for a change of scenery, don't you?"

He snapped his fingers again and suddenly, Malik was pinned to the wall of a dungeon with her wrists and ankles chained. "Now the princess has been rescued and the witch captured, but the love spell still lingers. Who will the prince choose?"

In front of her, Akefia was slowly waking on a four-poster bed and Pegasus was glancing between them, as though deciding which brand of milk to buy. "So many choices… the princess or the witch?" He then shrugged and walked back to Akefia. "Sorry, Malik-chan, but the princess always wins."


	24. Chapter 23

As soon as Akefia woke up, Pegasus clambered onto the bed so that he was pinning her down. To Malik's surprise, the Egyptian didn't struggle; simply stared up at him with pleading eyes.

"The same rules apply, Fia-chan." He tilted his chin towards Malik. "Do it or witchy dies."

Akefia slowly nodded as Malik strained against her chains, getting a vague idea of what was going to happen and not wanting to witness it.

"Don't worry, Malik-chan." Pegasus smirk grew. "You'll get your turn soon enough." Then he began.

The whole time, Malik had kept her eyes closed, trembling with disgust and rage directed at Pegasus.

As though sensing her anger, the light haired boy snapped his fingers again once he had finished, releasing her from her chains. "I think it's time we brought in the third wheel."

Malik didn't move, clenching the wand in her hand angrily.

"Come on, Malik-chan," Pegasus sang, "or have you forgotten what I can do?"

"You…" Malik shook her head. "You won't be able to do it for much longer!"

She then looked up and pointed the wand at the top of her head, sending a shower of purple dust over her body, much to the surprise of Pegasus and Akefia alike.

"Henkan!" She screamed, cupping her hands over her heart. "Anaguma Shisei!"

Her hair shortened to chin length, curved in around her elfish features and was covered by a lavender beanie as her eyes turned dark brown in colour. Her clothes were ripped from her body – which began glowing a radiant gold colour – and were replaced by a short, sleeveless lavender dress with a white-fur hem.

White badger ears and a black tail grew from either her head or lower back as lavender combat boots that reached her knees covered her feet, two white balls of fur dangling on string attached to the top.

She threw the stick-like wand into the air before catching it in her hands. Suddenly, it turned silver, gleaming in the room's unknown light source. Her teeth grew sharp and her nails became short claws. "Mahō no Anaguma!"

"But..." Pegasus shook his head in disbelief. "A-any magic that I haven't approved can't be used!"

"Have you forgotten?" Malik raised one eyebrow. "You _did_ give me permission to use magic."

"I gave you permission to perform a fake love spell!" Pegasus roared.

Malik shrugged, smirking down at her wand. "I guess I just have more control over magic then."

She pointed her wand at Akefia and the girl's Domino uniform appeared over her body again. Next, she pointed the wand at the ground, watching as a purple spark exploded, turning the room back into its true, dark form.

Finally, she pointed the wand at Pegasus, who held up the remote control. "Remember; my finger is faster than your magic. I can kill your friends with a single tap."

"Is that so?" Malik raised an eyebrow, subtly flicking her wand. An instant later, the remote appeared in her hand, much to Pegasus' shock. Narrowing her eyes at the elder male, she pointed her wand at him, forcing it to emit a powerful stream of purple, electrical energy. " **Lorem Ipsum**!"

Yelping, Pegasus disappeared a split second before the attack could hit him. Malik sighed in irritation before moving towards the barely-conscious Akefia, who was trembling violently.

Carefully, she placed a hand on the girl's forehead, pointing her wand at the Egyptian's solar plexus. " **Auxilium**."

Akefia's bruised and burst lips healed, as did her hip, injured from falling. The rope burns on her wrists disappeared, as did the faint line of blood from when Pegasus had cut through her dress.

Her periwinkle eyes slowly closed as she succumbed to a dreamless sleep and Malik picked the girl up bridal style before tapping the top of her own head with her wand and disappearing.


	25. Chapter 24

"Sir, we've found something!"

"Is it them?"

"Yes sir; Anaguma is now aware."

"And Inu?"

"I… don't know, sir. As far as I know, she's aware of her powers but can't transform yet."

"That's good, I suppose."

"Should we tell them yet?"

"Haven't you listened to me at all in the past three hours? The government is stopping us from taking action as long as they aren't all aware."

"But couldn't we-?"

" _No._ Now get back to work."

* * *

Joey's eyes widened in shock as a hybrid teleported into the room, carrying Akefia bridal style with a silver wand in her right hand.

"Come on," she called to the two. Atem was the first to react, standing up and taking Akefia from the girl before taking her arm.

When Joey didn't move, she glared at him. "Come on, Wheeler!"

Joey's eyes widened in shock. "M-Malik?"

"The one and only." The girl smiled as Joey slowly stood and took a tentative hold of her wrist. She then tapped the top of her head with her wand. "Relinquo." And they were gone.


	26. Chapter 25

Seto was placing her computer back in its case, having been too preoccupied to play properly that day.

Atem, Malik, Akefia and Joey had been missing for almost three days, and none of their teachers or classmates even noticed that they were gone… except for her and the other five.

It was if they had never even existed.

Slowly, she inhaled deeply, eyes closed before whipping around as she heard a gasp of surprise.

Behind her, Duke was standing with a glass of milk and a packet of cookies in hand, staring at what had just appeared in the middle of their shared living room.

A woman that neither of them had seen before with a tail and ears was carrying standing beside a tired, hungry and parched looking Atem, who was carrying Akefia bridal style, and Joey holding an arm each.

"Thank gods," the woman sighed in relief before grunting in pain, almost doubling over.

Atem gently placed Akefia on the couch as the woman fell to one knee. "Gyaku Henkan! Ningen Shisei!"

A bright gold light enveloped her, leaving Malik gasping for breath with Joey trying to help her up.

"What happened to you guys?" Duke gaped, barely even noticing that the woman had just changed back into Malik. After everything that had happened, that detail seemed trivial at the moment.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Seto murmured, helping Joey to help Malik over to an armchair.

Slowly Malik shook her head as she sat down, nodding at Joey.

"We were all unconscious for a while after the harpy teleported with us," Joey began hesitantly. "When we woke up, Akefia wasn't with us. A while later, a second harpy brought her back and she was…" She glanced sideways at Atem, who took over.

"She was unconscious," she explained. "None of us knew what happened. A few hours later, the same harpy came back and grabbed Malik and Akefia again. Malik managed to transform and teleported back to us with Akefia before getting us back here."

"I meant Akefia in particular," Seto muttered, placing a hand on the girl's forehead, alarmed to feel it a lot warmer than it should be and to see a feverish blush on her cheeks.

Malik shifted uncomfortably, redirecting her gaze to the ground. "It's up to her to tell you if she wants to."

"But-" Seto began to protest only for Joey to give him a death glare that put even Akefia's to shame, causing her to freeze.

"Need I remind you that it was partly _your_ fault that this happened to her?" She seethed angrily, fists clenched. "If you hadn't acted so horrified after she _saved our lives,_ it wouldn't have been so easy for the harpy to grab her and Atem!"

"Atem…"

Everyone whipped around to see Akefia mumbling, although her eyes were still closed.

Atem knealt down beside Akefia, gently running a hand through her hair. "I'm here."

"Thank you," she murmured softly. "A-and… I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Atem quickly replied. "You couldn't have done anything. Now get some sleep."

"M'kay," the Egyptian sighed, her breath deepening again after a few minutes.

Malik glared at Joey and Seto. "You're both at fault because you were both acting the same way. Now will you stop fighting and let her get some rest?!" The wand - which hadn't disappeared with her transformation back to being human - sparked slightly in her hand. She sighed and rubbed her head. "I need a nap..."

No sooner than the words had left her mouth, there was the sound of a large explosion outside.

After glancing briefly at one another, Atem and Malik both leapt up and ran outside, skidding to a stop at the railing due to the horror at the sight of what was in front of them.

* * *

"Sir, they've returned to Domino-"

"That's a relief…"

"Not quite… there's something just after breaking through."

"What?! Why didn't we pick it up?"

"It was blocking our sensors."

"What is it?"

"Not an it, sir. A her."

"What?"

"It's not just any monster. It's Medusa."

"You mean… the gorgon that can turn people to stone is at Domino?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

Deep breath. "This has gone too far…"

Silence.

"Your orders, sir?"

"Do anything that you can to help them. I don't care about the government anymore; this is a matter of life and death for millions of people."

"Yes sir!"


	27. Chapter 26

"Where are you, Guardians?!" The creature called from the middle of the courtyard below. "Show yourselves!"

"I guess that's our cue..." Malik sighed as Atem nodded in agreement.

"Henkan! Anaguma Shisei!"

"Hentai! Miakyatto Shisei!"

Malik and Atem leapt from the third floor, landing neatly in front of the humanoid below.

It was extremely hard to focus on her; she was a woman with snakes for hair wearing sunglasses and all leather.

"Finally," she grunted, glaring at the two. "It's about time I had some worthy opponents."

"Lorem Ipsum!" Malik cried, shooting a steady stream of electrical purple matter at the creature – matter which was easily blocked.

"Try blocking this!" Atem yelled, rushing forwards, swinging her staff at the woman. She blocked it, causing Atem to smirk. The staff broke into three, connected by strings. The part at the end swung towards the back of the woman's head but a snake shot out and caught it in its mouth before spitting it out.

Atem's eyes widened and she had to leap back as several snakes lunged out to bite her.

"That's it?" The woman blinked before laughing. "I thought you'd be a bit more of a challenge after defeating Ren and the minotaur and outwitting Kiba." She sighed. "Oh well. I guess I should imortilise your defeat now."

She lunged and two of her snakes bit them. The two yelped in pain as the venom was injected into their bloodstream. The injury cause them to transform back to humans without even saying the usual chant.

"W-who are you?" Malik gasped, gripping her chest in pain.

"I am Medusa," the woman replied snarled. "The Greek gorgon."

As she said 'Medusa', they knew that they were doomed.


	28. Chapter 27

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, running out of her dorm.

"They came back," Seto replied, not even glancing at her.

She followed the taller girl's gaze to the courtyard bellow, her eyes widening. "No..."

Medusa. Malik and Atem hurt.

Yugi peered over the railing beside her and looked up at Ryou. "We have to help!"

"But how?" Ryou shook her head. "We can't transform like Atem can..."

"Malik learned how to transform," Joey said, looking over at them.

"But... What if we can't...?" Ryou bit her lip. She could never do anything.

Yugi squeezed her hand. "We can try."

Ryou looked down at her. Yugi smiled before running over to the stairs. "Hey! Hey! Medusa! Up here!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Medusa looked up at her. "Bet you can't beat me!"

Medusa sighed. "Is she really this stupid?"

Malik looked up, her eyes widening. "Yugi, are you insane?! Get back!"

Yugi ignored her and waved her arms. "Come on!"

Medusa shrugged. "If you're so keen to die so young, very well!" She lunged. Yugi jumped over the edge, landing in a roll. Medusa crashed into the wall.

Yugi giggled before running over to Malik and Atem. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yugi, what were you thinking?" Atem shook her head.

Yugi glared at her. "I couldn't let you guys get hurt!"

"But-"

"Look out!"

Malik pulled Yugi out of the way of one of Medusa's snakes. Medusa snarled and went to lunge again only to be knocked sideways as a loud crash echoed through the air. Malik and Yugi looked up to see Ryou standing where Medusa had been, holding a metal tray.

"...You know what? Screw it." Malik shook her head. "Thanks, guys."

Ryou and Yugi smiled at her. Medusa lunged again but Ryou stepped between her, Malik and Yugi. Malik went to push her out of the way. Medusa went to bite her. Her body tensed, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, she began glowing bright gold. Her eyes widened and she quickly cupped her hand over her heart. "Henkan! Neko Shisei!"

Her clothes were ripped from her body - which began glowing even brighter - only to be replaced by a black, flowing dress with elbow-length sleeves and white leggings. Black ballet slippers appeared on her feet and a black-and-white cat tail grew from her tailbone while matching ears grew from her head. A bow appeared in her hand and a case of arrows strapped itself to her back. "Ai no Neko!"

Medusa smirked. "This may have just gotten interesting."


End file.
